


Misunderstood

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on an actor interview on the DVD of Tim Burton's version of Sleepy Hollow. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

I am not  
vicious,  
cruel,  
bloodthirsty.  
I am just  
misunderstood.

I am  
caring,  
kind,  
loving.  
But they just  
misunderstood.

They saw  
what they wanted.  
They did not  
get to know  
the one that was  
misunderstood.

I was blamed  
for so many deaths,  
so many beheadings,  
in the war.  
I was so  
misunderstood.

They will,  
one day,  
see the injustice  
of my death.  
They could not see I was  
misunderstood.

For, now,  
I rest in temporary peace.  
Thank you,  
Ichabod Crane.  
For, you, too are  
misunderstood.


End file.
